Stuck In a Hole
by Sunkissed Guacamole
Summary: Kel gets stuck in a hole. Who else falls in? And who will get her out? And of course, what happens after? And what about poor Tobe? K&D ABANDONED, DISCONTINUED, ON HIATUS AND SUCH!
1. Battles and Holes

UGH! I replaced this chapter with the second chapter! But now it is fixed!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

* * *

Kel was eating breakfast in the mess hall at New Hope on a Sunday morning. She was all alone and really bored. Third company and Dom were still not back from Fort Steadfast, Neal was at Queenscove with Yuki and his 1-month-old daughter, and all of her other friends (except Owen) were all on call or border duty. She thought longingly about Dom's dazzling smile and Neal's jokes. She sighed and looked over at Owen who was snoring in his porridge. Owen had just got back last night and had not got any sleep. Kel didn't help either because she got him up at the crack of dawn because she needed someone to practice with. "Up, up, up!" Kel said suddenly clapping her hands with the words, startling Owen out of his sleep, "come on, lets go, the practice court wont wait forever!"

"Yes mother" Owen replied through his yawn. He rubbed his eyes and stood up saying "this is going to be so jolly…" They left the mess hall, sparrows and Jump trailing.

They were in their 13th round of staff practice when Kel decided to let Owen win. Owen swung at Kel's legs, and Kel missed his swing, allowing Owen to dump Kel on her bottom. "Yay!" he whooped. "That was a jolly good fight Kel!" "You were like whoosh! And I was like bam! Then you were like thump!"

"Owen…Owen" she said but he kept on rambling. "OWEN!" that got his attention. "I know what happened. I was there, remember?"

"Oh. Right," he said sheepishly. "I got carried away"

"It's okay." "I—" she was interrupted by the alarm bell.

Kel raced to the walkway, climbing three steps at a time "there's a small army headed towards us from the east," the watchman told her. "They'll be here in about 10 minutes." Kel raced back down the stairs and as she passed Owen, yelled "Go arm up. We've spotted a small army of Scanrans to the east." He ran to do as he was told.

Kel ran to her rooms andTobe helped herget herarmor on.She got her war hammer and glaive. Then went to get and saddle Hoshi. She was a little sad that she couldn't ride Peachblossom; he gave her a little more confidence when she rode out to battle, but she had to do without him because he had thrown a shoe.

She galloped out the gates of the palace with two squads,three convict squads and Owen. They came up on the Scanrans with unbelievable force for such little numbers. She ran a big Scanran foot soldier through with the blade of her glaive as she kicked another with her shoe in the face to keep herself on Hoshi. She spun her horse and rammed the butt of her glaive into the windpipe of the soldier she kicked, breaking his neck.

She looked around for Owen, and saw him surrounded by five huge Scanrans and went to the rescue. She threw her war hammer, blade side, into the back of one scanran, grabbing it out of him as she rode by. The sparrows flew around one soldier's head while jump grabbed his hand, distracting him as Owen ran him through. Kel beheaded another one while Owen, using the moments when the Scanrans attention was on Kel, killed the other two men.

Despite Kel and Owen's efforts, the Tortallans were losing the battle. They had already lost a squad of the army. Then, just as hope was about to fail, Rauol, Dom, and third company came riding to the rescue. The battle was theirs after that. "Kel, I'm going to go search the woods and check for more of the enemy incase some are still lurking." Rauol said as Kel was taking a swig from her water flask.

"No. I'll go." Kel replied after wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Kel rode towards the forest at a trot. "On foot Kel" Rauol called after her. "And be careful!"

Kel was walking through the forest with the sparrows as scouts ahead and behind her, and with Jump looking on her right. She felt safe with the birds and Jump. She trusted them to warn her of any danger and keep her out of trouble. Jump spotted a rabbit and gave chase. "Jump!" Kel called, "get back here! Leave it be!" when she could hear Jump crashing towards her through the trees, she resumed her search.

Kel was inspecting the trail the Scanran army had left, finally concluding that it was the trail they took to attack, going in the direction of New Hope. As she stood up the three sparrows that were in the front came screeching back, and fluttered around Kel's head. "Nari, Quicksilver report" she said. Nari tapped in her palm once. _Five _(A/N its five right?)_. I can take them _Kel mused to herself.

So she readied herself for battle, loosening her arms once again and doing a couple practice swings before she heard the crashing of people through the woods. She jumped out and surprised the five Scanrans, catching them off-guard. She quickly beheaded two at the same time in one quick swipe. The other three were more prepared, drawing swords and acquiring a guard stance. She went for the biggest one first, swinging her glaive she aimed for his throat. He just barely blocked her. Kel immediately swung her glaive around and sliced open one of the two Scanrans as he watched the battle. But Kel wasn't quick enough. The big Scanran got her on the shoulder. The cut was short and shallow. She could still fight.She slammed her glaive into his stomach, going clean through. She used her foot to get him off of her weapon. As she turned around she saw the last soldier fleeing. "Oh no you don't" Kel muttered under her breath. She got out a throwing star and hit the man in the head. Kel ran over to him and slit his throat as a mercy stroke.

She leaned on her glaive and sat down against a tree. She caught her breath, bandaged her wound and resumed her search. She was looking at the sun to determine how long she had been out here, when suddenly, the ground gave way under her and she was falling…

* * *

Review please. 


	2. Holemates

Hi! How's it goin'! We are doing fine. Except for me who got yelled at by my friend for posting this. Oh well! anyways, thanx for the reviews! I got a lot! I'm sorry about mispelling Rauol. All of the ways look the same.I think Kel might be a little OOC in this chapter and the previous one. I don't know.

* * *

When Kel woke up, she was on her back with her feet sticking straight up and her glaive dangerously close to her neck. She carefully moved her glaive so that it was leaning against a wall. She moved to straighten her legs but found that she couldn't. There was something blocking her legs. She lifted her head to look around and cursed. She was at the bottom of a 20ft. tall, 3 ft wide hole. 

She scooted her bottom backwards making her back and head lean against the wall. After a lot of scooting and stretching, Kel was able to stand. As she got on her feet, her knees buckled and she could barely stand. She grabbed her glaive for support andwaited until all of the blood drained back into her legs.

She looked up out of the hole, and turned in a full circle, looking for anything that she could use to get out of the cave. Finding nothing, she sighed. _I have to climb,_ She thought gloomily. So she loosened her muscles and grabbed the side of the hole. She got about one and a half feet off of the ground, when her feet and hands slipped, and she fell down to the bottom of the hole once more.

It took her three more tries before she realized that this was a trap. Perfectly smooth, all the way up. She tried a different approach. She used her war hammer and used it as a picaxe to pull herself up the wall. But about five feet up the war hammer slipped and she fell again. "Im not going to try that again," Kel said as she tried not to think about how far she had fallen.

Kel had several more attempts to get out of the hole. Each as ridiculous as the last. They ranged from jumping up and trying to reach the edge, to trying to walk up the walls of the hole by bracing each foot on one side and sliding her feet upward. Each attemp failed misearbly. And Kel finally sat down and waited.

"Brilliant," Kel said sarcastically. "I can defeat five soldiers single-handed,butI can't get out of a stupid hole."

The whole time this was going on, the sparrows and Jump were watching Kel's failed attempts at escaping her hole prison with interest. Jump whuffed and caught Kel's atention. Kel looked up and laughed. How could she forget that she had Jump and the sparrows. "Could you go get some help?" she asked thesparrows and Jump. Jump, Nari, Quicksilver, and three other sparrows left, leaving five sparrows behind. these flew down and landed on Kel chattering loudly.

An hour later she started to hear someone tearing through the woods. She imediately tensed and stood up, thinking it might be and enemy scout. But she was wrong. It was Dom. she figured this out when something heavy landed ontop her, making them both cramped and squished in the bottom of the hole.

"Oh. there you are, Kel" Dom said "I was afriad I wouldn't find you"

"Well you did and you are squishing me" Kel squeaked.

"Oh! Sorry! Dom said, slightly blushing. With some difficulty, Dom and Kelfinallyfoundin a comfortable position. Kel and Dom were seated side by sidewith thier legs drawn up. "This isn't a very big hole is it?" Dom finally asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"No it's not" Kel replied.

"So how did you get stuck in here?" Dom asked.

"I was watching the sky to try and see what time it was and I fell in."She relpied as Dom laughed. "Hey! you fell in too!" Kel protested.

"Well at least I had a good reason!" Dom said as he flasehed a grin. Kel's stomachdid a flipas she hid her blush behind her Yammani mask. "and besides, we can always ask Jump and the birds to go get help."

"they already did." Kel said as Dom glared at her. "and it took you an hor to get here, so by the time someone else comes, it will be dark and they will probably fall in too."

"well then we'll just have to spend the night won't we?"

* * *

Sooo. how as it? was it as good as the first chapter? sorry it is so short.I kinda had writers block. Anywho, please review. Oh and you won't get an update unlessI get at least3new reviews. Well, actuallyyou wont get one anyway for a week or so becauseunlessI can get access to the internet in Hawaii, thenyoull just have to wait. 


	3. Dom's Reflections

Yeah well here you go.

* * *

Kel just stared at Dom. "What?" Dom asked innocently. "Goodnight Kel." He smiled and curled up in a ball, leaning against the wall of the hole. And with that appeared to be asleep. 

Kel shook her head and leaned against the other wall, forgetting her shoulder wound. (A/N me too! Oops!) Her Yammani training had helped her to shut out the pain. Kel gave out a quiet yelp. She looked over at Dom, (who she thought was asleep), and sighed with relief, he still looked fast asleep. Kel turned around and leaned on the wall with the other shoulder.

((((Dom))))

Dom waited until he was sure she was asleep, before he moved. He looked up at the sky before looking at her. _She is so beautiful. _He thought, as he sighed.

He remembered her soft yelp and moving quietly, inspected her shoulder. He found a wound that had bled through the bandage. He debated with himself whether or not to re-dress the wound. _You should do it. _One part of his mind nagged. _But it involves taking off her shirt! _Argued the other part. _But she could bleed to death! I've got a point…_Dom decided to re-dress her wound.

He slowly pulled off her tunic and shirt, blushing at the sight of her in only a breastband. He removed the other bandage and got out his water flask. He carefully poured some water over the wound to flush it out. He then took off his tunic and using his belt knife, cut it into strips for a bandage. He used some of his tunic to wipe the area around the wound dry and to blot the wound. He wadded some of the tunic and laid it over the wound, pressing down. He then tied the wound and put her clothes back on.

He leaned back against the side of the hole, proud of himself and started to hum a tune.

He looked back at Kel and saw that she was shivering. Without thinking, Dom reached over and pulled her close to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and wrapping his arms around her. He put his head on hers and slowly fell asleep.

(((Later)))

Dom woke up to the sound of wolves howling and the glow from the moon falling across his eyelids. He looked at Kel and discovered that their position had shifted during the night. Her head was resting on his chest and she was curled up against him. His arms were still around her and his legs were pressed up against hers.

He reflected on when he first met her. She was young, but still beautiful. He had flirted with her and had continued to do so at every chance he got. His mind flicked back to the trip through Scanra to rescue the little ones. He would have gone anyway, even if Raoul had not asked them to go. He had fought for her and fought under her command, and had done his best to protect her.

****

It was then that he realized that he had other feelings for her than just friendship. He had noticed things about her that he loved. He loved the way her eyes always smiled when her face did not, the way he could always make her blush and hide behind her Yammani mask when he smiled. And the way she could be so deadly and graceful at the same time with her glaive.

He sighed and peered down at her as she stirred and murmured in her sleep.

"Don't leave me," she murmured.

"I won't" Dom whispered, stroking her cheek and smiling as she buried her face in his chest.

_**

* * *

**_

So did you guys like it? i know it is kinda short but oh well... 


	4. Searching

This is EXTREMELY short and took forever to write. Why? BecauseI hurt my hand in gym, and...yeah. So don't be mad at me, at least I tried.

* * *

When Kel woke up, she found that she was in a very comfortable position. She was curled up against Dom and her head was resting on his chest. She also found that Dom's arms were wrapped around her. She soon discovered that she did not want to leave this position. So, she settled back down and fell back asleep. 

(((Meanwhile…)))

Raoul and the rest of third company were searching for Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the Kings Own.

"They are not in the stables, or in the guard barracks." Reported Lerrant to Raoul.

"Nor are they in the Refugee houses," added Wolset.

"This is not good" Raoul said grimly, as Fulcher and Lofren, and Tobe came running up to them. From Fulcher and Lofren, Raoul learned that neither Kel nor Dom were in the storage sheds, infirmary, cookhouse/mess hall, or in headquarters. Then Tobe quipped in.

"They aren't in the latrines, stocks, woodsheds, wells and cisterns, or the chicken coops milord." Everyone just stared at Tobe. "What?" he asked. Raoul just shook his head and laughed.

"What seems to be the problem here?" someone drawled.

"Kel and Dom are missing," replied Raoul. "And when did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago, after Lord Wyldon decided I had been on holiday long enough." Neal replied grumpily.

"So you don't know where milady and Dom are?" Asked Tobe, looking forlorn.

"Did you check Dom's rooms?" Asked Neal wickedly (A/N: if Dom don't have a room, lets all pretend he does.) For a moment there was no reply.

"Excuse me?" Raoul inquired.

"You haven't noticed?" Neal said in disbelief. All of them shook their heads. Neal sighed in exasperation. "The way they look at each other? The way Dom seizes _every _chance he can get to flirt with her? Or the way Kel talks in her sleep?" This drew a chuckle from some of the men. "You didn't notice any of that?" All of the men shook their heads.

"Ummm…" Tobe mumbled, uncertain. "Well, milady says strange things in her sleep. She says things like: "Dom", "I love you", "your smile", and "your eyes."" Most of the men laughed ought right at this. "Sometimes she giggles." Tobe added as an afterthought as he shuddered.

"Did anyone check the forest?" Asked Raoul. "Kel was last seen entering the forest." No one replied.

"Let's do a search." Someone suggested.

So five minutes later, Raoul, Third Company, Tobe, Owen, and Neal were headed into the forest in pairs. Owen and Tobe were together, Raoul and Neal were paired up, and Third company all went separately.

They had been searching for about an hour when…

* * *

Ok. Sorry again for the shortness... at leastI actually wrote something. Maybe next time I will reply to reviews to make it look longer... 


	5. Lost and Found

UGH! I hate typing. I type soooo slow. It takes me forever to write things.

Disclaimer: nothing's mine…

* * *

They had been searching for about an hour when…

(((Raoul)))

Raoul heard a crashing and some yells. He and Neal rushed towards the sound. They came upon Owen, Tobe, and half of Third Company. They were all staring down into a hole. Some of them had amused expressions on their faces, some of them had confused expressions on their faces, and some were completely flabbergasted.

The men cleared a pathway so Neal and Raoul could see down the hole, all of them moving very quietly. At first glance, Raoul didn't believe his eyes. But he had to admit it wasn't that much of a shock after what Neal said this morning. He saw his ex-squire and his most trusted commander, fast asleep in each other's arms. He looked over at Neal. Neal looked like he was about to explode. He had his fist stuffed halfway into his mouth, his face was turning red, and his body was shaking with silent laughter.

"I knew it!" he mouthed with a triumphant smile, when his little laughing fit was over.

"Should we wake them up?" Lerrant whispered in Raoul's ear.

"Yeah. I'll do it." He replied. Raoul cleared his throat and smiled mischievously. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He said loudly down into the hole. "Looks like we got ourselves a couple of lovebirds, boys." All of the men laughed at this.

(((Kel)))

Kel woke with a start. She looked around bleary eyed, and blushed, when she saw Dom. She quickly hid it behind her mask and yawned, still oblivious to the onlookers. She couldn't figure out what woke her up. She heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up towards the sound and blushed ferociously. Her embarrassment was too big to hide behind her mask. Looking down on her and Dom were the people she least wanted to find her like this.

"Ahem…this is a very interesting situation," said Raoul, trying not to laugh. Others weren't as successful. Kel's blush deepened. Everyone could tell that she was trying to hide it, but was unsuccessful.

"Um… milord, I can explain, see—" Kel began.

"No need to explain. We all knew it would happen sometime." Raoul interrupted.

"Sir?" Kel asked in reply.

"Well, we all noticed…" Raoul started to say, but got interrupted by Neal's elbow colliding with his ribs. "Well, Neal noticed, that you two have been attracted to eachother."

"How so?" Kel asked.

"Well dear Keladry," Neal said in his usual drawl. "I have noticed that you always stare at him when you think no one is looking, Dom always flirts with you, and you talk in your sleep!"

"I do not" Kel retorted.

"Yes you do milady," chirped Tobe. "It's awfully funny too!" Kel just glared up at him.

"So. Now that our little chat is over, shall we wake up Dom?" Asked Raoul.

"Oh yes, lets!" Cried Neal. "Ohhhh cousin…" Neal called down into the hole. "Time to get up!" Dom grumbled and pulled Kel closer. All of them laughed except Kel who blushed even deeper, still trying to conceal it behind her mask.

"Dom… Dom…DOM!" Kel said, finally getting his attention.

"Wha—what's happening?" Dom mumbled.

"Well, Raoul, Neal, Owen, Tobe, and Third Company are standing at the top of the hole, looking down at us and laughing because I am in your arms." At this Dom sat up immediately.

"You're joking," Dom asked in disbelief.

"Look for yourself." Dom slowly raised is head to meet the faces of a whole bunch of amused people, and one waving Meathead. Dom scowled.

"Instead of standing there, gaping at us, why don't you get us out?" Dom called up to the onlookers.

"Why certainly Mr. sergeant, sir," Neal called back down. "But only on one condition…"

"What?" Asked Dom suspiciously.

"You have to kiss her."

* * *

YAY! I finished chapter 5! Please review. They make me happy. I think this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. Sorry. 


	6. Getting out and Falling Asleep

Ok, so I was bored, and I decided to update.

Disclaimer: lets see… do I own anything…ummmm nope.

* * *

_You have to kiss her…_

Dom slowly turned to face Kel. She looked like she was about to burst into flames she was blushing so ferociously. He stood up and pulled her with him, taking his hands in hers. He stared into her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes, they were the lightest shade of brown with flecks of amber, and green sprinkled all over. She blinked once, making him come out of his reverie.

Slowly, as if in a dream-like state, their lips met. The kiss, though only a soft one, set Kel's body on fire, she felt like she was about to melt.

They pulled apart, savoring the moment. The sound of cheers erupted from above, and Kel and Dom looked up.

"Now will you get us out Meathead?" Dom asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes, I don't think I can stand it anymore," Neal replied. Neal ordered some of Third Company to get some rope. He wrapped it around a tree and threw one end down into a hole. "Both of you grab hold," Neal instructed. Once both of them grabbed the rope, Neal yelled, "pull!"

Third Company heaved. It was going quite well, until they got about fifteen feet up. Suddenly, Kel slipped and nearly lost hold of the rope.

"It's my arm," Kel said. "It's giving way." Instinctively, Dom reached down and with an effort, pulled Kel up towards him. Now Dom was holding himself and Kel on the rope.

"Go!" Dom cried up to Third Company. "Hurry!" With unbelievable force, they pulled Dom and Kel out of the hole. Once they were out of the hole, Neal rushed forward.

"How come you didn't tell me about this wound?" Neal demanded.

"Well I didn't think it would matter," Kel replied sheepishly.

"Well, where is it?" Neal asked.

"Its on my shoulder," Kel replied again. Neal bent down to her and started pulling up her shirt. "What are you doing?" Kel cried as she slapped his hand away.

"I was _trying_ to heal your wound!" Neal retorted. "But apparently you don't want me to!"

"Well, not in _public_!" Kel shrieked.

"Why not!"

"Because I am not about to let the whole world see me with my shirt off!" Kel finished, breathing heavily. Most of the men snickered.

"But, milady, I have already seen you with your shirt off…" Tobe put in. Kel just ignored him, while the men laughed outright at this.

"Really Neal," Dom began. "You should at least wait until we get back to New Hope."

"Getting a little protective are we?" Neal teased. Dom just glared. "Fine!" Neal said as he stalked off.

"Well now that that is settled, lets move out." Raoul said, breaking the silence.

(((Later)))

Kel and Dom (He had insisted that he come) walked out of the infirmary. Kel yawned and her jaw cracked.

"Mithros, I'm tired!" Kel mumbled as she and Dom walked outside towards the mess hall. "And hungry," she added as an afterthought as her stomach grumbled. Dom chuckled.

"Healings tire you don't they?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I'm hungry because I haven't eaten in like three days. Do you want to go to the kitchens to get some food?"

"Anything for a beautiful lady such as yourself." Dom replied with a sweep of his arms. Kel just shook her head and kept on walking. They had almost reached the kitchens when Kel yawned hugely. "On second thought, maybe you should go to sleep, then eat." Dom remarked. He shrugged and jogged to catch up with her.

They were about halfway through their meal when Dom noticed that Kel had been unnaturally quiet. He looked over at her and realized that she was asleep. He smiled and scooped her up. Without thinking, he carried her to a bed. Only later did he realize that it was not her bed…but his.

"Oops," Dom muttered to himself. _I should have taken her to her room. But I don't really want to wake her. And she looks so peaceful. I'll just let her sleep._

(((Later again)))

Kel awoke to the sound of a quill scratching on parchment. She yawned and looked around. To her surprise, she did not find Tobe, she found Dom sitting at her desk. _Wait._ She thought. _This isn't my room…that isn't my desk…and that means…that this isn't my bed! _

"Dom?" She asked clearly even though she had just woken up. He jumped; clearly surprised that she was awake.

"Yes?" He replied after setting his quill down.

"What time is it?"

"Its around dinner time,"

"What!" Kel cried. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you are so cute when you sleep," said Dom without thinking. He blushed but stayed facing her. Kel just raised one eyebrow.

"Well then why am I in your room?" Kel asked. Dom blushed even deeper.

"About that…well, you see I was kind of spacing and I just carried you into my room after you fell asleep in your food and decided not to move you because I didn't want to wake you and…" But Kel didn't get to hear the rest for she was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. Dom fell silent as soon as he realized Kel wasn't listening. "So you aren't mad," He asked timidly. Kel shook her head and stopped laughing. Dom suddenly got this burst of courage and boldly walked up to Kel. He bent down and placed his lips upon hers.

This took her by surprise, and it took her several seconds to realize what was happening. Again, she felt like she was going to melt. Dom broke the kiss and Kel stood up. Then to her amazement and to Dom's, Kel kissed him back. He put his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. She hesitated, and then put her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened. Kel's body was tingling from head to toe and she wanted this moment to last forever. But it couldn't because at that very moment, a cough came from the door…

* * *

So…I finished. (This chapter anyway) YAY for me. It is probably really short and all and I'm sorry and all, but oh well. R/R! You know when I first saw this I thought it stood for "rest and relaxation", but them I got smart and figured it out. Enough of me blabbing. I'll leave you to it. 


	7. Smooches and Getting Lost Again

SO…you guys are lucky. I wasn't gonna update for another two weeks. But I had bunches and bunches of hours to do stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'…sadly…

* * *

_A cough came from the door…_

Kel and Dom sprang apart. Kel turned to face the door. There in the doorway was Neal, Owen, Merric, Faleron, Seaver, and Esmond. Neal and Owen were the only ones who looked perfectly okay. Merric and Faleron were staring open mouthed, their eyes about to pop out of their heads. Seaver and Esmond both had their eyebrows raised and Esmond's eyes were wide. Kel put her hands on her hips.

"Were you enjoying that?" Kel demanded, her eyes narrowing. Neal nodded vigorously, and the others ducked their heads. "When did you get back?" Kel asked, quickly changing the subject.

"We got back five minutes ago actually," Merric answered. "And when did you two get together?" He said pointing to her and Dom. Kel walked over to the bed and sat down hard.

"That was _my_ brilliant work," Neal cut in. Dom glared at his cousin before looking over at Kel. She was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, her Yammani mask on. He quickly walked over and sat down next to her. Kel looked up at the shift of the bed. She smiled at Dom and took a deep breath.

"We aren't together exactly," Kel began. "I just kissed him for the first time this morning." "And why are we talking about my relationships anyway?"

"Well, because we just walked in on you two making out, and holding each other, and that is something you don't see Kel doing everyday." Neal said as if Kel was a small child.

"We weren't making out!" Kel said in a high voice, a small bush on her cheeks. "We were just kissing!"

Dom put an arm around her waist, startling her, and making her go stiff. Neal was the only one who seemed to notice. All of the others were to busy trying not to stare. "I can see you two are getting along fine and we'll just be going now," Neal said as he tried to usher the others out the door.

"So then why did you burst in to my room in the first place, if you are leaving so soon?" Dom asked as almost all of them were out the door.

"Well, we were looking for Kel," Owen replied before he got pushed though the door. The door slammed with an audiable crack, and one once again, Kel and Dom were alone. Kel relaxed into Dom's hold and leaned into his chest slightly. He kissed her forehead.

(((Three Weeks Later)))

Kel and Dom were still together. Their relationship had not progressed beyond kisses. Dom was very careful not to exceed the boundaries, and only Raoul, Third Company, and all of Kel's friends new about it. The residents of New Hope still hadn't found out yet.

The alarm sounded again, just as it had three weeks ago. Kel raced to her rooms, arming up, and making sure Tobe would be okay. While Dom did the same. She rode out onto the battlefield with the other knights and Third Company. They outnumbered the Scanrans greatly, and slammed the Scanrans to the edge of the forest. Kel was in a battle with a huge Scanran. He was nearly six feet tall, and twice the width of one man. Kel was blocking the swipes of his sword with the teak staff of her glaive. Even though he was strong, he was slow. She blocked his strikes with ease and saw her chance. The swung up and under his guard, slicing open his stomach and chest.

The battle was almost over. Kel only had to kill two men so far. She mostly sat on her horse, looking out over the battlefield, trying to spot trouble. She saw it. Dom was surrounded by five Scanrans all bearing broadswords. Kel raced to the rescue, killing three of the Scanrans with her glaive. Dom killed the other two. He turned to her flashed a charming smile, winked, and then galloped off towards his comrades. Kel's heart flipped and she shook her head.

Again Kel was attacked. The Scanran was even larger than the first one. (If that was possible.) He attacked Kel with such animosity it scared Kel. But she didn't falter. She blocked strike after strike, not faltering. Her opponent was the same. Kel didn't notice that he was backing her into the forest, or that Dom was calling her name and searching for her, worried. Kel finally had an advantage. She was the one attacking now. She broke through his guard and thrust her glaive deep into his chest, killing him.

Kel wiped the sweat off her face and looked around. She was deep into the forest and none of it looked familiar. She found the way she and the Scanran had come and started walking that way.

Kel eventually got back to New Hope. It had taken her an hour to get back because of the fact that she was exhausted, and she had to take frequent breaks. She also almost fell into a certain hole again.

Kel walked slowly up to the gates of New Hope. She heard a shout from above and the gate swung open. Fifteen people rushed out to greet her. But once they saw the condition she was in, they didn't envelop her in hugs. Raoul, Neal, and Dom carried her into New Hope, despite her protests. They set her down by the flagpole and gave her a water flask. Once she had caught her breath, she realized that almost all of the refugees had encircled her, all talking at once. But before she could do anything…

* * *

I like leaving you guys hanging…its so fun! I know I'm evil. It's my job. If you review, you get an update! So click that button! 


	8. Kissing and Crying

Good reviewers. You all get cookies and an update. I should be updating a lot more since it is summer and all, but nooo. I have to be busy. And extremely bored, with writers block…

Disclaimer: If you sue me, you ain't getting anything. Because I don't own anything.

* * *

But before she could do anything… 

Kel was swept up into an embrace. Arms went around her waist, and a mouth was pressed against hers. She briefly noticed that it was Dom's mouth on hers before she returned the kiss, hers more passionate than his, and threw her arms around his neck. The sound of hundreds of people cheering brought her out of the kiss. She blinked and turned around. Every single resident of New Hope was applauding and yelling. Kel did her best to cover her blush, but a slight pinkish tint was visible. Dom still hadn't removed his arms from her waist, and was blushing also.

"Good catch!" A woman called out to Kel.

"How did you snag the Lady Knight?" Another one called out to Dom.

"I didn't," Dom called back, "She snagged me! In a hole…" The crowd who, had been silent seconds before, trying to listen to the conversation, burst into laughter, Kel laughing along with them. He silenced her with a quick kiss.

"I am exhausted and I need to freshen up," Kel said, as the kiss was broken. The refugees parted for her and she headed to her rooms. Stopping at the latrines on her way. When she got to her room, she was a little disappointed. She had expected to find Dom there. She sighed and gathered her bathing things, then trudged off to the women's bathhouse.

Kel soaked in the hot water for a half an hour before she started scrubbing herself. She scrubbed every inch of her body until she was pink. Then she soaked some more until she heard a rumbling in her stomach. Startled, she looked down. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She got out and dried herself off. When she turned around, there were what looked like most of the women of New Hope, with Fanche at the front. The bombarded her with questions about her relationship. She finally waded out of the women, after playing twenty questions with more like fifty…

Kel reached her room to put her bathing things away, and heard a noise coming from inside. She cursed her unprepared self. She didn't have any weapons on her. Kel looked around. But there weren't any rocks at her feet or anywhere nearby. She looked into her arms and saw the bar of soap. _That'll work. _She thought to herself. Kel slowly opened the door, and chucked the bar of soap at the figure sitting in her chair. Only after she threw the soap did she realize that the noise that she heard had been snoring and the figure in her chair was... _Oops! _

Kel scrambled over to the unconscious Dom on her floor and dropped to her knees, taking his head in her hands. She peeled away his hair to reveal a large purple spreading bruise. _That soap must've been harder than I thought. _She mused. She carefully set him down and ran to her privy. She got a cloth wet and grabbed her bruise balm. First she smeared some bruise balm on his head then placed the wet cloth over it. She didn't know how long she sat there, with his head in her lap, thinking and watching him sleep unconsciously. But it had been long enough. Dom finally stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and finally looked up at her. He smiled one of his charming smiles and sat up.

"Any particular reason my head was in your lap?" He asked as the cloth fell off his head. "And what is this?"

"Well, I heard noises in my room and thought it was a robber, and so I threw a bar of soap at you and knocked you out," Kel began, "Then I put some bruise balm on it and put that cloth over it." Kel finished and looked down, a blush fighting its way to the surface.

"Oh," was all Dom could say.

"Are you mad?" Kel asked, quietly, a little scared at his response. Dom put fingers under her chin and lifted her head.

"No." He said and then kissed her. The kiss was a short, yet passionate kiss. "Never."

(A/N: I was going to leave you guys at this but then I went back and saw that it was what? Only like a half a page long? So I wrote more)

Kel smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He put a hand over her mouth and stood up.

"This would be more comfortable standing up don't you think?" He said as a reply to her questioning look. She nodded and stood. As soon as she had her feet, she found warm lips pressed against hers. She didn't waste a second in putting her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. One of his arms went around her waist; the other was cupping her face. Dom broke the kiss and the arm around the waist came to the other half of her face.

"I love you Kel," Dom whispered, his thumb stroking her cheek. Kel's eyes lowered, then came back up, a degree of love in them Dom had never seen before.

"I love you too Dom."

"I don't doubt it for a minute," Dom said before meeting her mouth in a kiss. The kiss went deeper, setting Kel's body on fire. Dom started fumbling with the hem of Kel's shirt, causing Kel to break away. She touched his hand and whispered, "Don't." He pulled away a little reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Kel," Dom said, "It's just that I love you so much, and I lost myself."

"I love you too, Dom I'm just not ready," Kel murmured. "I'm sorry." She added in a whisper.

"It's ok." Dom reassured her with a smile. "I have to go, I have guard duty." He kissed her swiftly and walked out the door. Kel stood there; thinking and staring at the spot Dom had stood, kissing her moments before. Just as everything had gone her way, and everything felt right, this had to happen. Her eyes stung and she rubbed them fiercely. But no matter how hard she tried, the tears came. She loved Dom with all her heart, and it hurt her that he had left so quickly. She readied herself for bed, crying the whole time. When she was ready, she crawled into her bed, and lay there for a while, thinking, the tears finally stopped.

"I love you Dom," Kel whispered, a lone tear trickling down her check. "I always have. And I always will."

* * *

Mwahahahaha! I know it's not really a cliffie…But oh well. I almost cried writing this. Don't worry…I have some ideas hidden away for this story…and all my others…so review please. And you'll all get another cookie and an update.

Review Replies:

Yazmari: I'll join your evil club. And I liked the bottom! It was fun to write!

Ami nevva Keladry 4eva: it's ok that you haven't reviewed before. I don't really mind. As long as you like my story.

Princess of Everything: you better review… kidding. There was your update

Lady Em-Chan: (bows) thank you!

Sariana of Wind: thanks for the comment! My friends say I have a good sense of humor. I guess they are right because they are always laughing at what I say.

The blonde yammani: see above

Miss Lyss: I know. I am so evil.

Snkicker16: see above like the blonde yammani

Boykiller26: I'm glad you like it. It makes me feel good. And my cliffies aren't as bad as some. On second thought…

Yeahyeahyaeaeea: glad to hear it.

Desatre: nope. I don't have anything against Neal. He is just so fun to make fun of. And I almost had her fall in the hole again. But I decided not to.

Robin Reen: thank you. You get an extra cookie for waiting patiently. Everyone else is like: update NOW! It gets kinda scary sometimes.

Jasmine: thank you also. I am writing. As fast as I can.

Katy: but I like the cliffhangers! And sometimes I check daily to see if this is updated too. But then I remember that I am the one who writes it…

Gohstofyou27: I'm glad it made you happy. It made me happy too.

Sirladyknight: yes ma'am.

Nutz Nina: of course you do! After all, I wrote it!

Piglet12345: I know, I LOVE that line too! I didn't think anyone would get it because at first I didn't get it and I wrote it!

On top of Cloud 9: I know. I get it everyday.

Seabuscit0810: I updated. And you could raid my fridge if you wanted. But I doubt you'll find anything in there…

FullBlueMoon: I updated as fast as I could. Its only been…what? A week? Or two?

Jamie Lynn: I'm going, I'm going!

Sparrow's Lovely Lass: right here.

Queen Tigress: I wrote more! Don't worry!

Nativewildmage: yes I can tell they are your favorite couple…and yes, I will update.

Alie Jnns: I updated and yes, I like the cliffie endings. I guess it is just fun to be evil.

Avchocaholic: yes! It is a cliffie!

Kings Lioness: thank you. Neal is just so hard to write. You don't wanna write him too wild or to subtle.

Thingy of um thingyness: NO! Not the badgers!

Lady dove of the green eyes: I know it is short…I have issues with that…and I don't think I am an evil sick twisted person…a little evil yes but not sick and twisted…

Spacegrace: sorry…it ain't happening before the end of the week…

Dom's Angel: thanks.

Pussin Boots: I will dontcha worry.

Dreamerdoll: thank you for the advice. I need it. And my profile is just me. So everybody go read it…

Ace Ryn Knight: DON'T HURT YOURSELF! Please? And thanks for the beautiful…ummm…comment? Yeah…that works…

DOMLUVR4EVER: I know what you mean. One time I only typed half of a review then sent it, and it wouldn't let me finish… and you have a point. We are all evil.

* * *

WHEW! That took forever! And I know the chapter is short but I try. I really do. And that's what counts right? Right? Awww! Just click the bluish purple button please. 


	9. Not Even Really a Chapter

Ok…now after my last experience with review replies…NOT HAPPENING. Ever again. Unless of course all of you want me to, I will certainly continue to do so. Ugh…I hate it when I talk smart…it makes me feel all…weird…and makes people think that I plagiarized everything…Anyways…as promised… #hands out cookies# This is an extremely short chappie…well, actually, it is more like a snippet…of the next chapter…but I was bored and well here you go…

Disclaimer: none of this is mine. Well I mean, some of it is, but you know what I mean.

* * *

"_I love you Dom," Kel whispered, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "I always have. And I always will."_

Dom was speechless. He could not believe that he had caused Kel so much pain. He hadn't meant to, he just wanted…her. But…you can hurt someone without even knowing. He just had learned this one the hard way. He tore himself away from the mirror that had been used just seconds before to spy on Kel. Dom left Neal's room, and wandered around New Hope, not watching where he was going. But nonetheless, his trusty feet led him to his room in the soldier barracks. He undressed and fell into his bed with a sigh. Why did he have to mess everything up? After everything was going perfect. After he had the girl of his dreams, and the war was finally dying down, he just had to go and cross the line. Dom fell into a light and restless sleep.

(((In the Morning…Kel's POV)))

Kel awoke topounding on her door that was getting more urgent by the second. She leapt out of bed, and yanked the door open, almost getting bashed in the face by Raoul.

"Kel," Raoul panted, "I've just received terrible news." Kel looked at him expectantly. "They've got Tobe."

* * *

Ok…I'm sorry for the shortness…but the next part will be up by Sunday…well, Sunday for me that is…isn't it amazing? I can make a cliffie in just like 200 hundred words…or however many there are…Wow…this IS really short…its not even half a page…but it will be if I change the font size…please don't be mad. I try, I really do. And I'm gonna shut up now and let the people review... 


	10. I Can't Really Think of a Title

Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for! Dun, dun, dun! The rest of the chapter! Even though it has like been a week since Sunday…

Disclaimer: So…What happens if I claim this…ouch…bad idea…I'll save myself while I can…I don't own this!

* * *

"_They've got Tobe."_

Kel slammed the door in Raoul's face and dressed hastily. She then grabbed her weapons and rushed to the stables. She grabbed Hoshi and saddled her with ferocious speed.

Neal was just walking out of headquarters when a grayish/colorish blur shot past him, followed by a whole bunch of little tiny brown blurs and one white blur. Only when he regained his balance did he see that it was Kel on top pf a galloping Hoshi, sparrows, and Jump. They almost ran into the gate, but it opened just in time.

Kel galloped all the way to the road. She was about to keep going when she heard the sound of hooves behind her. She wheeled Hoshi and positioned her glaive at the person's throat. The person was Dom.

(((Dom's POV…well it's not really his POV…)))

Dom saw Kel race past him as he was coming out of the latrine. He followed her at a run, stopping only to grab a guard's horse. He pushed the horse, faster, and faster, to try and reach Kel before she did something drastic. He finally caught up with her once she reached the road. But then, all of the sudden, there he was, with that damn pigsticker of hers pressed up against his throat. For a second he thought she was going to kill him right then and there. But her arm sagged, and she drew her pigsticker away from his throat. But there was something not right about Kel. She wouldn't just sag her arm; she would have lowered it properly. And something else wasn't right…she was crying.

"Kel," Dom said quietly, "What's wrong?" A tear fell down her cheek before she replied.

"They've got Tobe," She whispered. _Oh Mithros._ Dom thought. _Why did it have to be Tobe? _Of all the people the Scanrans could take, the just _had_ to pick Tobe. Tobe was like a son to Kel. You couldn't really see it, but she loved that boy. Oh how she loved that boy. She had taught him how to read, write, and how to talk properly. She had taught him how to use weapons, and how to use his body as a weapon. She had taught him about the birds and the bees when he had told her about his crush on Loey. She was the closest thing to a mother that he had ever had. And those filthy Scanrans took him from her.

Then, the expression on Kel's face changed. She slipped her Yamani mask back into place and her eyes hardened. Kel turned Hoshi to face the road.

"They can't have him," Kel said, her back to Dom, her voice cold, "I'm brining him back." She was going. There was no doubt about that. Her face was set, her mind made up, she was _not_ turning back. Dom reached out and clasped her shoulder. He examined her face, surprised at what he saw. Her eyes shone with determination and fire. More fire than the last trip she had made to track down kidnappers. She would have lost everything for the refugees. But she would loose everything and more for Tobe. But there was something else, buried deep beneath the fire. It was love. Not even Dom had seen that much love in her eyes.

"I'm coming with you," Dom said, his voice quiet.

"No." Kel replied. "Not this time."

"I can't let you go alone," Dom whispered. "I love you."

"Dom—"

"I'm coming with you."

(((Twenty minutes later)))

Kel and Dom were hot on the trail of the kidnapers when Nari and 4 other sparrows came peeping to them. They made the sign for friends and enemies. This confused Kel. Nari tapped out nine friends and one enemy. Kel signaled Dom to hide on the side of the road to see who was coming. Kel and Dom waited for fifteen minutes before they saw who was coming. It was Dom's squad. And Lerrant. Kel laughed as she stepped out of the bushes. She and Lerrant had never really gotten on well. The fact that the sparrows had marked him as an enemy was comical. And so was the fact that he was actually there.

(A/N: I'm actually not sure how many men are in Dom's squad…put I am pretty sure it is 9…if that's not right, please tell me and I will change it…If you don't really feel like doing that though…just replace the 9 with however many people there are.)

" I should have known," Kel said, as she laughed. But then she remembered the reason they had all come, and she stopped laughing abruptly. All of the men exchanged looks and the small company of twelve pressed onward. When they reached the remains of Haven, Kel dismounted and led Hoshi into the ruined refugee camp. Dom followed. He was a silent shadow throughout her stroll through Haven. She stopped at the refugee house that was the most intact, her face Yamani blank. Dom put a hand on her shoulder and drew her away from the ruin.

The rescue mission continued only until it started to get dark. They camped in a clearing close to a stream, and sheltered from the road by trees. Jump had found it for them while he was on scout duty. Dom's squad (and Lerrant) set up camp, and hunted for dinner. They had brought bedrolls and extra clothes for Kel and Dom since the two so clearly forgot them. Kel and Dom accepted with thanks and a blush. All of the bedrolls were laid out around the fire. All except Kel's. Hers was set up away from the others underneath a willow. After dinner, Wolset and Fulcher brought out maps and told Kel and Dom all they had heard about where the Scanrans were and where they were going. After they had decided on a plan, Kel retreated to her bedroll, and sat against the trunk of the willow, lost in her thoughts.

Dom sighed. Things had been so bad between them today. She had not wanted him to come, she had told him that. And he was hurt by it. And everyone could tell they were in a fight. They weren't glued to each other. Dom got up and walked over to Kel, sitting next to her on her bedroll. (There wasn't enough room for him to lean against the tree) For minutes the two sat in silence. Neither wanting to be the first to say something. But Dom gathered all his courage and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Kel," he began, "I shouldn't have pushed you." Kel looked into his face and smiled.

"I know. I forgive you." She replied.

"And I'm sorry for following you when you didn't want me too." Dom continued.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Kel said quietly, "I couldn't loose you. Not after what we've been through." Dom looked down. "Because I love you." Even though he had heard these words before, they set a fire in him. He reached over and drew Kel close. He kissed her fiercely, not wanting to let her go. Neither of them saw Wolset counting coins into Fulcher's hands, a scowl on his face.

"Goodnight, my love," Dom whispered, as he got up ten minutes later.

"Goodnight," Kel whispered back to him as he walked back to the circle of bedrolls. Ten long minutes passed as Kel made one of the hardest decisions of her life. She checked to make sure the coast was clear, and that all the sounds she heard were those made by the sentries and sleeping men. Kel quickly shed her bedroll and tiptoed over to Dom's. She quietly slid into his and snuggled up to him. At first he was startled, and he stiffened. But then he relaxed and put his arms around her, drawing her even closer. None of them needed to say anything.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, and with smiles on their daces.

* * *

Whew. Sorry for the lateness again…but I actually had this DONE on Sunday…I just didn't have the chance to put it up…NOT MY FAULT! It was all Sarah's fault. 


	11. Orangey Feathers

_**BLOODY TYPOS!** _I hate them! **ARG!** Well…I seem to have made a mistake in my fic…**LOFREN AND FULCHER ARE DEAD!** Oops! But just pretend that they aren't…oh and cookies for everyone!

Disclaimer: well…um…you see…the thing is…eh…I don't own this…

* * *

_They fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their **DACES!** **That was SUPPOSED to be FACES!**_

(((Morning)))

On his way back from sentry duty, to wake the rest of the brave little band of rescuers, Lerrant spotted Kel and Dom. His eyes widened, and he tiptoed over and started waking up the sleeping men. He woke all of them up one by one, holding a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. He then signaled them to gather around the sleeping pair. All of the men grinned. Kel and Dom awoke to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Now, now, Domitan and Keladry, shouldn't you two wait until we at least get back to new hope before you do that sort of thing?" Lerrant began, sounding like a mother scolding her children, and causing Kel to blush, "I mean, I know we are all comfortable around each other, but you guys could have at least gone to a secluded area..." Lerrant trailed off, after seeing Kel visibly turn a shade darker, and Dom starting to look uncomfortable. They sat like that for a while, just sitting and starting at each other…until Dom realized something…

"Hey—wait a minute!" Dom said, with a glare. "I'm the one who should be scolding, not you!"

"I knew it wasn't gonna last…" Lerrant muttered

"You're in for it now…" a soldier told Lerrant solemnly with a clap on his shoulder.

"What business do you have, spying on me and Kel, eh?" Dom asked Lerrant. "Snooping about, and then waking us up and embarrassing us in front my squad? When we didn't even do anything?"

"I—I…eh…err…" Lerrant stuttered, causing some of the soldiers to snicker.

"And you!" Dom said, pointing to the snickering soldiers. They all stopped immediately. "What business do _you_ have, following Lerrant?" None of them made a sound. "I thought so." "Now…" Dom turned to find Kel, but didn't find anything. The bedroll was empty. "Kel?" Dom called, getting a little worried. "Kel, are you there?"

"Yes!" a voice called back from somewhere in the woods. Dom raced towards her voice. He found Kel crouched by a sparkling orangey griffin feather. "It's his alright." Kel said, after careful examination which included feeling, smelling and to Dom's disbelief, tasting.

"Um, Kel…" Dom started to say, "may I ask why in Mithros name did you lick that feather?"

"Well, every griffin feather has a unique taste and smell." She explained. "Daine told me."

"Ah," Dom said, still a little skeptical.

"I've tasted these feathers before," Kel continued, "all thanks to that little brute…" She added with a glare. Dom just raised a brow. "The point is, is that if we follow these feathers, we find him." Said Kel as she was pointing to the identical feather ten feet away from the spot where they were standing. And the other little orangey dots littered on the forest pathway.

"And him is referring to Tobe." Dom said. Kel didn't answer she just started back towards camp. "Right?"

"…"

"Keeeeeel!"

(((Two hours later)))

Kel and her brave little band of rescuers were following a trail of orangey feathers. To some of the men's discomfort. The feathers were actually quite difficult to find, and they had to keep low to the ground, and all the while watching for tree roots and holes that they might fall into. Kel still hadn't told them who "him" was. But they all had an idea that it wasn't Tobe.

Kel and Peachblossom were ambling along when all of the sudden, Lofren comes running out of the woods carrying a feather. But it wasn't orangey. It was a brindled gold. This surprised Kel. And the others were surprised at Kel's surprise. Then Kel's face broke out into an understanding grin, and she tucked the feather behind her ear.

"Lets pick up the pace," Kel told one of the soldiers. He then told the one next to him. And it progressed from there until all of the men of Dom's squad (and Lerrant) knew. It was much like the child's' game courier. (A/N: telephone…) So they all picked up the pace, but still doing a thorough job of searching for orangey feathers and brindled gold ones. And the occasional copper feather.

(((Four hours later)))

Dom came up to Kel with news that there was a clearing a mile up ahead. And that there were orangey feathers in it. So Kel led the men to the clearing and they set up camp. It was all very boring work, and none of the men were very happy. They had spent the majority of the day hunched over. Not very fun if you ask me…it was Lerrant and Lofren's turn to hunt for food. They had been gone for fifteen minutes when the alarm horn sounded. Kel, and the men armed up, and the sparrows led them to Lerrant and Lofren. They were in a clearing not far from the other one. At first Kel didn't know why Lerrant had blown the horn. But she soon figured it out. When the figure stepped out from behind the trees.

* * *

Hehe…I know I'm evil. A cliffy, and an extremely short chappie…hehe…some author I am…but anyways…how did yah like it? If you guess who him is, you get another cookie! But I have a feeling most of you know already…I know...but of course I'm the author so I don't count.

_IT'S FINALLY DONE! IT TOOK ME THREE TRIES BEFORE I FIXED ALL THE TYPOS AND ALL THE BAD ENDINGS AND ALL THE MESS UPS...GOSH...SORRY FOR ALL THE INCONVENIENCE PEOPLE..._

**_IF YOU READ THIS, PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS! I KNOW THAT THERE IS NOW A "HITS" FUNCTION THAT SHOWS US HOW MANY PEOPLE CAME TO THIS PAGE, BUT A LOT OF PEOPLE DON'T ACTUALLY READ…SO PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	12. Would You Lookit That It's Tobe

I have great news! I'm not DEAD! WHOOP! Here is an update.

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada…me no own…blah, blah, blah…you no sue…**I don't own the undignified thump comment either…

* * *

**

_But she soon figured it out. When the figure stepped out from behind the trees._

(((Dom's POV)))

When the figure stepped out of the trees, Dom was shocked. It wasn't who Dom had expected. It was certainly not Tobe, it wasn't even human. It was a griffin. A beautiful griffin standing with shoulders back, wings tucked up concealing its back, and head held high. Dom looked around to see the expressions on the other men's faces. Everyone was as shocked as he was. Some even looked sacred. Dom took some pride in himself. At least _he_ wasn't scared! He looked over at Kel's face to find out that she wasn't in the least bit surprised. But wait…didn't the griffin Kel cared for have orangey feathers? Not brindled gold? Oh boy. They were in for it now. Dom was signaling his men to arm u, but was stopped short when Kel grabbed his arm.

"Don't," she whispered in his ear, "Do you want him to attack?" Hearing this, Dom shook his head at his men, and they all put their hands down with a nervous glance at the griffin.

(((Kel's POV)))

"Hello," Kel bravely said to the griffin. The griffin responded with a slight incline of the head. Showing that it understood what she had said. "We come in peace." Kel said, as she did that one little thing with the fingers where there's two on one side and two on the other…

(A/N: just had to say that…lol) WHAT REALLY HAPPENED…

"Hello," Kel bravely said to the griffin. The griffin responded with a slight incline of the head. Showing that it understood what she had said. "It is nice to see you again," Kel said with a bow. And again there was an incline of the head. "We have been following the trail of feathers for some time in hopes of finding Tobe" Kel said. This time she pointed to the feathers littering the ground and held her hand about stomach height to signify a little boy. Again, there was an incline of the griffin's head. "Have you seen him?" Kel asked, pointing to her eyes. The griffin let out an ear-piercing screech, and a smaller griffin about the size of a lamb walked out from the trees. This griffin was indeed a bright orangey color, and looked somewhat familiar.

The little griffin, previously known as the little brute, trotted forward and circled Kel. Kel didn't move a muscle despite the fact that she was being circled by a lamb sized griffin that hadn't hesitated to take her blood in the past. The griffin let out an eerie squeak that sounded an awful lot like a confirmation, and trotted back to the bigger griffin. The larger griffin slowly unfolded its wings. What the griffin unveiled make Kel's knees go weak with relief. Unconscious on the griffin's back was a bloody and bruised Tobe. Despite the state Tobe was in, Kel did not run to him. She waited for the griffin to set him down and step back.

Just then, a raven hurtled from the sky and landed with an undignified thump in the dirt. The shape of Diane's head appeared on the raven's body. She then turned to the griffin and listened for a long time all the while clapping her wings to her ears and wiping tears out of her eyes. She then turned to Kel and the men and took a deep breath.

"The griffin says that this is the rest of their payment for you saving their baby. He also says that he was teaching his son how to fish without actually getting in the river when a little boy stumbled into him. He was about to kill the boy when his son stopped him. And smelling you on the boy, his son made him save the boy and keep him from starving. A life for a life."

Hearing this, Kel bowed deeply to both griffins until they flew off into the sky. As soon as they were out of sight, Kel raced over to the unconscious Tobe and gathered him up into her arms. She held him close for several minutes, almost crying with joy. She kissed his forehead several times before letting him go. She then handed him to the soldier with the healing gift, and started to help Dom set up camp.

Later that night, at the first chance she got, Kel went to visit Tobe in his little tent attached to hers. He was sitting on his bed and was writing what looked to be a letter. Kel walked into the middle if the tent and cleared her throat. Tobe looked up and tears came to his eyes despite how hard he tried to stop them. He leaped out if bed as fast as his sore body would allow it and clamped his arms around Kel, burying his face in her stomach.

"Thank you for coming to save me," Tobe said to her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kel replied quietly.

"I knew you would come," Tobe continued, "I knew you wouldn't leave me to the Scanrans." Kel couldn't find anything to say. "You've been like a mother to me." Kel still at a loss for words kissed Tobe's forehead. This time he didn't protest.

"Kel" A voice could be heard form outside the tent.

"I'm in here!" Kel called back, stepping away from Tobe. Dom opened the tent flap and stepped inside.

"Hey Tobe," Dom said, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Tobe replied as he crawled back into bed. Dom nodded and turned to Kel. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. _Meet me by the river in ten minutes. _Kel nodded and shooed him out of the tent.

"So. Your relationship is back on." Tobe said in an amused tone. "Good to know."

"Well I'm very flattered that you take an interest in my love life, but it is time for bed. You need your rest. And tomorrow, we find out what happened ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight Kel," Tobe said with a yawn.

"Goodnight"

(((Nine minutes and twenty three seconds later…)))

Kel was walking towards the river, looking for Dom. She could not see him anywhere. She was almost there when a shadow appeared from the shadows. And it certainly wasn't Dom.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! Another cliffie. I'm sorry. And this chapter was really short. But at least I ACTUALLY updated. What is it with me and shadowy figures? I really don't know…hmmmm…oh well…a review would be really nice!

If you review...you might get an update for Health Class...


End file.
